Persona 3 His Choice
by Megashade15
Summary: SEES is called back into action as two people show up with realations to Minato.
1. Back in Action

"Takeba Takeba TAKEBA" Misturu's voice was loud and firm as she awoke Yukari from her dreams.

"YES Misturu sempai ''

"I need you awake when we arrive" "it would be most important for to keep yourself awake so we may greet Akhiko-san" Misturu was slightly irritated but she knew what Yukari was thinking about _Minato he is in a better place now_ she was sad that Minato had died so she could relate with Yukari.

"Sorry I was sidetracked" after stepping off the train they were welcomed by the silver hair of Akhiko Sanda.

"Great to see you guys again Yukari Mitsuru" Akhiko was happy that he was once again at Tatsumi Port Island. He frowned "Where's Junpei and Ken"

"Back at the dorm with Fuuka and Aegis" Misturu replied calmly. As they made their way to the dorm Yukari saw something she wondered over to it

"Hello any one there" suddenly a black blob jumped out the shadows

"NO" Yukari jumped back and grabbed her evoker out her pocket pressing it to her head she uttered those famous words **"PERSONA" **Isis bolted out her head and launched a Garu attack against the shadow.

"Hm did you notice that Mitsuru"

"What?"

"I sensed a G-""GET DOWN" Akhiko grabbed Mitsuru and pulled her to the ground as they dodged a Garu attack. "SHIT what the hell was that" pulling out his pistol he ran towards the source of the explosion. "The hell is that a shadow, no time to think" he pulled out his evoker as Castor came to him "ZIO" Castor shot blue lightning out his hand which shocked the shadow.

"Sempai?" Yukari said confused "what are you doing here"

"Helping you of course" he then grabbed his boxing gloves out his waist bag and put them on "let's go you piece of shit" he ran forward and punched the shadow twice then did a back flip to avoid its claws. Slowly he did an uppercut to the shadows mask he then summoned Castor once again "**CLEAVE" **Castor launched down his mighty sword on the shadow killing it.

"T-thank you Akhiko-sempai" Yukari said thankfully

"No problem" Akhiko was not really worried about the shadow

"Hmmm interesting that a shadow would attack you Takeba" Misturu was inters rested in finding out about this attack.

"Let's regroup back at the dorm" they open the door to dorm however while there they saw something freighting. Aegis was there holding her robotic machine gun over her wrist and was pointing it towards the intruder said intruder was a man in his 20's with a black trench coat he had amber eyes and was clutching a sliver katana he looked over to the others sheathing his sword he announced something

"Hello there I'm looking for Minato" his voice was calm and he carefully scanned Misturu and Akhiko who was holding his evoker

"He is not here he died a long time ago now who are _**YOU**_" it started to get cold as Misturu's persona aura was pouring out she brought the evoker to her head "**PERSONA**" Athermis burst out and shot a Bufu blast to the intruder he dodged with skill.

"Hades come to **ME**" A man wearing all black carrying a staff and a sword appeared he then used an Agi attack. Mitsuru did a flip to avoid it did not see the other Agi shot coming towards her it hit head on and forced her into a wall.

"MITSURU" Akhiko ran forward and delivered two punches to the cloaked figure. The figure grabbed him and tossed him into the air while falling Akhiko grabbed his evoker and summoned Castor which caught him in his arms. Flying downwards Castor sliced Hades however Hades blocked it with his staff and smashed Castor back Hades then smashed his foot on him before he repeatedly smacked him with his staff the stabbed him with his sword.

"STOP" a frail female voice yelled walking thru the door was a girl with pink hair and amber eyes who was carrying a gun in her hand she looked at the carnage with uneasiness.

"Sorry Misaki" the figure replied sadly

"You better be Mako" the girl sassily walked over to Misturu's body and raised her the evoker in her hand "PERSONA" a light pale woman with amber eyes like her raised her staff in the air "Dia" Mitsuru opened her eyes slowly as she painfully looked around.

"What's going on" she said confused

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Explainations and Connections

**EXPLAINATIONS AND CONNECTIONS**

Misturu awoke to the sounds of people talking she tried to make out some of the conversation."Yes were part of a special"

"It's recommended that we pair together" Misturu recognized Aegis's voice.

"You've been sent here to help with the shadow invasion right so how about you step out the and let us handle it" Akhiko voice was furious

"Clam down please we just what to help" Misaki said sadly

"Forget him we got this sis we really don't need you guys any way!"With that Mako grabbed Misaki and stormed out.

"What happed" Misturu said waking up she looked at Akhiko and Fuuka

"I'm out of here" Akhiko walked out the door with anger

"May someone please explain what's going on!?"Mitsuru looked furious

"While you were out Mako and Masaki explained that they were part of an organization like us which hunts shadows down they asked if they could join SEES however Akhiko-san refused" Misturu felt sad that they did not receive any new members.

"I understand how he feels I don't what to put any more people in jeopardy again" Yukari glanced at the ground and noticed an evoker. "This must be theirs" she scooped it up

"If I may add Marcia scanned something" Fuuka piped in

"What was it?" Aegis asked becoming interested in the conversation

"Orpheus" she said shaking

"WHAT" Mitsuru and Yukari yell together?

"I was scanning Mako when I felt Orpheus's power when Mako summoned Hades" Fuuka said uneasily

"This is an interesting series of events maybe we should bring those two back here they could be vital to the investigation" Aegis walked over to the door "Let's find them and try and get some more answers"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Mako leaves for tonight

**Shadows in the night **

As darkness fell to the night a man with a red jacket and brown beanie on his head wondered the streets he did not know anything he was confused sighing he pulled out a pocket watch and thought on it "who gave this to me" sighing once more he walked the streets of Idwanta .

The next day at the dorm

"So from what we gather we can safely say that Mako has the power of the wild card our connections to Minato in some way" Akhiko listened we great endearment.

"Sorry I stormed out yesterday I was mad and was not feeling myself Misturu sempai" Akhiko apologized greatly" " tomorrow is the dark hour correct if this is the case I'll see if I can call up Junpei or Ken" Akhiko walked out the room with his cell phone in hand. Mitsuru moved to her room and sat on her bed thinking as she looked at the ceiling.

Dark Hour

Looking out the window a Mako felt bad he was leaving his sister Misaki they where orphans but he had to leave if didn't THEY would get him he wrote a note for Misaki in the morning _Sorry Misaki I have to go THEY are coming for me we you wake up in the morning go back to the dorm goodbye_

_PS: I left a spare evoker in case THEY show up I love you sis_

As he walked away a tear ran down his eye he walked out the door. The next morning Misaki awoke with a horrible dream she felt as though Mako was leaving. She ran down stairs and looked around "Mako" she looked again and this time saw the note left behind on the table she walked over to it and picked it up "Mako no!" she bolted out the door barefoot clutching the note in her hand and finally arrived at the dorm she pounded her knuckles against the door hoping they were open it to see an tired Misaki holding something

"Yes" she replied surprised at the series of events

"I have to tell you something" Misaki blurted out

"Come in then" she said they sat down on the brown couch "What is it what do you need?"

She shoved the note into Misturu's hand "Read this" Misturu read the words and was astonished

"Mako left but why?" "Who are these people that are chasing Mako I must call Akhiko and Aegis" "Misaki please stay here tonight until everything is settled" Misturu's voice was firm

"Yes Mitsuru- sempai I will stay" RNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G the sound of the phone snapped them out the conversation Mitsuru got up and walked over to the and picked it up

Meanwhile

Mako sat at the bus station worried that Misaki might have followed to him _she can be quite stubborn sometimes_ "**223 your bus is ready"**

"**Next stop Inaba**" Mako stared out the window as the bus picked up speed

"I hope your still there Ramie"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

AUTORS NOTE

**I'M SAD TO SAY THERE WILL BE NO NEW CHAPTERS FOR PERSONA 3 HIS CHOICE BECAUSE Of my writers block**


End file.
